villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Claw
|goals = Eliminate Inspector Gadget. Rule the world (both failed). |crimes = Terrorism Conspiracy Homicide Enslavement Stalking Brainwashing Attempted murder |type of villain = Hegemonic Mastermind}} Dr. George Claw (also known as Sanford Scolex in the first live action film, George Claw in Gadget and the Gadgetinis, and Irving Balonious Claw, Jr. in the 2015 series) is the main antagonist of the Inspector Gadget franchise. He is the unseen crime lord of M.A.D., who is obsessed with destroying the titular main protagonist and taking over the world. His face and full body is never seen throughout any of the franchises, except for his clawed hands, hence his name. He was voiced by and the late in the original 1983-1986 series, in the 2001-2009 TV series, and Martin Roach in the 2015 TV series. History Dr. Claw is much smarter than Inspector Gadget, who is extremely idiotic and gullible, and is unable to identify a disguised criminal as a MAD agent. If it was not for Gadget's dog, Brain (who is often accused by Gadget as either a MAD agent or is just chasing him for carrying information paper that is precious to MAD), and his niece, Penny, then Dr. Claw would have easily succeeded quickly in only one mission, as every episode follows a very similar story, a recurring trait in superhero cartoons. He runs a criminal syndicate called M.A.D., whose mascot is an evil pet cat named MAD Cat (whom he keeps by his side). His hideout is usually in an old castle first seen in the episode "Winter Olympics". Even though he destroyed his own castle in "Winter Olympics," it is assumed the M.A.D. agents reconstructed it. In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis," Dr. Claw's hideout is a beachside mansion with a fancy futuristic design. Dr. Claw's plans would be foiled in every episode, forcing him to flee in his versatile black and red vehicle called the Clawmobile - also known as the M.A.D. Mobile (which could fire missiles and change into a car, jet, or submarine). While escaping he would yell his catch phrase: "I'll get you next time, Gadget!... Next time!" —,or some variation, which was followed by MAD Cat's signature yowl and hiss. Even though Dr. Claw has seemingly unlimited resources and riches he still tries to rob banks on occasion, and in one episode he teamed up with his Japanese counterpart, Iji Waruda-san, to steal all the jewelry in the world with Waruda's weapon, the "Fuji Ray". In "Gadget and the Gadgetinis" Dr. Claw states that he hates children and doesn't want his nephew William to stay with him. ''Inspector Gadget'' (The Movie) ''Inspector Gadget'' (2015 TV series) In the 2015 TV series that follows the '80s series, it was revealed that Doctor Claw was defeated and frozen in ice where he was kept in cold storage by HQ. This lasted when his nephew, Talon, infiltrated HQ and freed his uncle. After reactivating M.A.D., Doctor Claw often sends Talon and or one of his other M.A.D. Agents to commit a crime. When a crime has been thwarted by Inspector Gadget, Doctor Claw would often blame Talon. Doctor Claw also has a mother named Mama Claw who would often nag Doctor Claw and Talon into improving their evil ways. Claw's Face Claw's face is never revealed in the cartoon nor is it in Inspector Gadget 2. However, when an Inspector Gadget toy line was created, his face was revealed, although when packaged it was covered with a bit of card, so it would be a requirement to buy the toy in order to see his face. In the live action movie, his full appearance is shown and he is portrayed by Rupert Everett. In the live action sequel, based loosely on the first film, he is portrayed by Tony Martin and is partially seen, his face not fully seen. This causes somewhat a continuity problem, as Claw was portrayed to be young in the first Inspector Gadget movie, but middle aged in the second film, despite only taking place not long after the previous film. Personality Though his full body is never shown, nor is he seen fighting his victims, he is apparently shown to be an evil, greedy, obsessive and sadistic individual who enjoys watching his prey suffer before getting the killing blow. He outright hates HQ, and seeks to destroy it, just as much as he wishes to destroy Gadget. He is shown to be quite intimidating, as his minions cower whenever he stands up from his chair, as well as quite murderous and ruthless, earning him his fearsome reputation. Even though he has no idea that Penny and Brain were really responsible for his plans failing, he remains intelligent and strategic, as well as manipulative and persuasive, making him a dangerous threat to Metro City despite no one ever seeing his face. In the 2015 Netflix series, he is more cowardly, pusillanimous, incompetent, bumbling and just as dimwitted as Gadget, and he seems to have lost much of his cruelty. He could have either lost his touch or is out of practice. His ruthlessness is also toned down, making him much more comical rather than menacing, like he was before. While he remains just as cruel and sadistic, he is now much more comedic and silly rather than menacing and murderous, and his plans prove to be rather petty than dangerous. He has a teenage nephew, Talon, just as Gadget has with Penny. However, unlike Gadget, Claw abuses Talon and routinely yells at and threatens him, even though Talon craves his approval. His defeats are all the more comical, as it usually ends with him blaming or punishing Talon, even though Talon warned him of some of his plans being inadequate, or his own defeats or suffering caused by Talon by payback. Gallery Doctor George Claw.jpg|Dr. Claw's exposed face. Dr. George Claw.jpg|Claw, as he appears in Inspector Gadget's MAD Dash. Sanfored Scolex.jpg|Claw in the first film. Dr Claw 1.jpg|Dr. Claw in the sequel. 250px-Dr Claw.jpg|Claw addressing his new minions. Claw2.jpg|Claw as his face is shown on a figure. Inspector Gadget 1 (Full Movie) - YouTube2.jpg|Claw's defeat in the first film. Watch Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) Online for Free - Viooz4.jpg|Claw's defeat in the sequel. 258px-Dr. Claw (RE) 2.jpg|Dr. Claw with MAD cat. Claw and Agent.jpg|Claw in Gadget and the Gadgetinis. Dr. Claw.png|Claw in the 2015 series. Ig-10.jpg|Dr. Claw's partially shown front side. Inspector Gadget's Last Case- Claw's Revenge (2002) 0001304701.jpg|Claw as Devon Debonaire in Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge. Claw 2.jpg|Dr. Claw figure in which his face and full body is exposed in a toy release. dr-claw-inspector-gadget-saves-christmas-91 1.jpg|Claw in Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas. Trivia *Like almost every villain, his intentions are visibly led by greed. But some of his intentions are out of pure sadism. *In the 2015 series, he is not as evil or as intelligent or as malicious as he used to be. He is either out of practice or losing his touch. However, he seems to have his evil intelligence and malicious intents back in season 3, but he still remains incompetent. *Brain Gremlin appeared in the movie poster for Gremlins 2 in a parody fashion of Dr. Claw, appearing behind a chair with only his hand visible. Category:Archenemy Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Anarchist Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Movie Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Non-Action Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Gangsters Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Brainwashers Category:Slaver Category:Brutes Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Stalkers Category:Abusers Category:Arrogant Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Extortionists Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Gaolers Category:Propagandists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Kidnapper Category:Trickster Category:Betrayed Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Thief Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Saboteurs Category:Blackmailers Category:Strategic Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Malefactors Category:Protective Category:Incriminators Category:Sadists Category:Smugglers Category:Monster Master Category:Evil from the Past Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Unseen Category:Supervillains Category:Traitor Category:Starvers Category:Envious Category:Elderly Category:Video Game Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Karma Houdini Category:Embezzlers Category:Science Fiction Villains